Petite fleur
by Crabynette
Summary: Juste avant le chapitre Hadès, les circonstances de la rencontre entre Aldébaran et Europe. OS


« Tout le monde va bien ? »

Le chevalier du Lion regarde aux alentours pour repérer les blessés et les relever. Les brigands qui ont attaqués le village n'ont pas fait long feu face aux chevaliers d'or mais ont quand même bien ravagés les lieux. Fort heureusement les torches qu'ils avaient prévu pour brûler les maisonnettes ont vite étaient projetées dans l'eau… avec les hommes qui les portaient (signé Aldébaran du Taureau) ! Pour clore le chapitre, un petit coup de lévitation avant d'être balayer par quelques étoiles : le chevalier d'or du Bélier n'en avait fait qu'une bouchée.

Celui-ci s'approche d'ailleurs d'Aiolia :

« Ils sont saints et sauf mis appart quelques blessés mais ce n'est rien de grave.

- Tu peux arranger ça ?

- Bien sur. »

Mü s'éloigne vers le groupe formé par les blessés et commence à soigner les enfants, tellement hypnotisés par cette lueur dorée qui sort des mains du « monsieur » qu'ils en oublient leurs blessures superficielles.

« Ces pauvres gamins. »

Le saint du Lion sourit.

« Aldébaran, tu as finis de jouer aux jeux olympiques du lancés d'humain ? »

Le géant sourit à son tour.

« C'est ça, fiches-toi de moi ! Il n'empêche qu'ils ne reviendront pas après ça, fais moi confiance !

- Haha ! Pour ça je ne me fais aucuns soucis ! ».

En regardant autour d'eux, ils s'aperçoivent que les villageois commencent à rassembler leurs biens, tant bien que mal, pour mettre un peu d'ordre. Aiolia tape des mains :

« Et si on les aidé un peu ?

- Bonne idée ! »

Les habitants du village ont donc la joie d'avoir deux chevaliers d'or pour les aider à reconstruire un temps soit peu le village.

« Dommage, c'est tout de même un beau cadre, pense le chevalier du Taureau, ces champs de fleurs sont magnifiques ».

Mü arrive finalement près d'eux :

« J'ai terminé, nous pouvons partit maintenant.

- Nous aussi ! Dans ce cas… »

Ne finissant même pas sa phrase, le saint d'or du Lion part devant, vite rejoint par les deux autres saints, le plus grand au milieu.

Après cinq minutes de marche :

« Attend ! »

Tous trois s'arrêtent.

« Elle en a mis du temps » pense le Bélier en souriant.

Ils se retournent, deux dans l'interrogation totale, le dernier serein. C'est là que, devant le colosse, se tient une jeune fille. Les cheveux blonds foncés presque roux, le visage angélique, une voix enfantine, toute fine, pieds nus et vêtue d'une robe blanche légère. Nullement effrayée par la taille du jeune homme (rappelez-vous, mesdemoiselles, qu'il a vingt ans comme les deux autres, n'est-ce pas ?), contrairement à ses deux amies se tenant plus à l'écart, elle lui tend, tout sourire les yeux tout de même teintés d'une certaine timidité, une petite fleur violette.

« Tiens ! »

Instinctivement, sans comprendre (ni même chercher) le saint du Taureau prend la petite pousse, entourant de sa grande main, celles pâles et délicates de la jeune fille. Heureuse et non sans émettre un ravissant petit rire, elle s'en va, suivant ses amies déjà parties, ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps.

L'espace d'un instant, il n'y a aucun bruit. Juste une vague « euh » prononcé par le Taureau qui se meurt vite dans sa gorge. Totalement désorienté et quelque peu gêné que la scène est lieue sous les yeux de ses frères d'armes (encore plus quand l'un d'eux est son meilleur ami).

« Hinhin, allez viens tombeur ! » dit le saint du Lion en reprenant leur chemin suivit de Mü.

Aldébaran, toujours aussi déboussolé, finit tout de même par les suivre.

« Euh, je… j'ai pas trop compris là. »

Le chevalier du Lion sourit.

« T'as tapé dans l'œil d'une gamine en admiration devant un chevalier d'or, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé.

- C'est bien ça que je n'ai pas compris : d'habitude je les fais fuir ces gamines (et pas qu'elles d'ailleurs…).

- Et bien il faut croire qu'elle a peur des petites bêtes.

- Mais je ne la connais même pas cette petite !

- Elle s'appelle Europe. »

Aiolia et Aldébaran se tourne vers Mü.

« C'est une orpheline, elle a 14 ans, 15 dans trois mois en fait, et elle adore les fleurs. »

Aiolia hausse un sourcil.

« Et d'où tu la connais toi ?

- Elle était avec les gamins que j'ai soigné toute à l'heure. Elle m'a tout de suite demandé ton prénom. »

Il sourit, Aiolia rit de bon cœur devant la rougeur soudaine du Taureau et ils repartent tous les trois vers le sanctuaire.

Le soleil se couche sur la Grèce, couvrant d'une tendre lumière orange tout le sanctuaire. Sur les marches jointant le 1er et le 2ème temple, une silhouette, massive, assise, contemple une toute petite chose aux pétales violets*.

« A quoi penses-tu ainsi concentré ? Ou devrais-je dire « à qui » ? »

Aldébaran lève la tête pour voir son voisin du dessous, souriant. Celui-ci prend place à côté de lui.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

- Je l'ai bien compris. Alors à qui penses-tu ?

- Hin, pourquoi poses-tu la question, tu le sais très bien.

- Parce que je veux te l'entendre dire. »

Un silence se fit pendant quelques secondes.

Chacun contemplant une chose leur tenant particulièrement à cœur. Pour l'un, c'est cette petite tâche rousse courant vers le baraquement des bronzes, pour l'autre une douceur violette au parfum enivrant.

« Si jeune…

- Qu'importe, six ans ce n'est pas si énorme tu sais. Et dans quelques années plus personne ne fera la différence… ».

Il se lève, et sans regarder son ami rajoute, presque honteux, un sourire triste aux lèvres :

« Rappel-toi de Saga et moi... ».

Le chevalier du Bélier redescend vers sa maison tandis que le colosse médite quelques secondes sur ces paroles. La nuit est tombée, il rentre dans son temple, s'asseyant sur une colonne. Après quelques minutes il sourit, toujours obnubilé par la fleur fragile.

« Six ans ce n'est pas si énorme… ».

Calant sa tête dans le creux de sa main, il continua sa contemplation.

Des bruits souterrains se font entendre.

La suite, malheureusement, nous la connaissont…

* * *

**Enfin les vacances ! *o***

**J'en profite pour publier ce chapitre que j'ai écrit en perm' et pour m'excuser de ne pas publier depuis un moment. J'espère que ça vous a plus et m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe ou les incohérence !**

**Sinon j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ! **

**Je vais essayer d'écrire un peu plus mais je ne vous promet rien ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des MP si vous avez des suggestions, je suis preneuse ! =)**

***: et oui, c'est UN pétale et non pas UNE !**


End file.
